


The Hybrid Squad: Infinity

by seasonallovin



Series: The Hybrid Squad [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonallovin/pseuds/seasonallovin
Summary: [BOOK 3 OF THE HYBRID SQUAD SERIES]After Bloodrayne, Frisk, Maxine, and Chloe witness their friends turn to dust, the remaining members of the Hybrid Squad try to reverse what the mad titan did.
Series: The Hybrid Squad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046536





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an OLD story, from mid/late 2019. Expect lots of errors.

And then everyone turned to dust. My friends, family, everyone I loved, except him.

"Nick?" I yelled into the phone; all I heard was the phone tumbling down what I assumed was the mountain. I threw the phone on the ground, as the screen shattered into pieces.

Lucas suddenly fell to the ground, turning to complete dust, Max ran across the room, but it was too late, he was dusted as well. Liam and Shaun just stood there, falling to their knees. They became dust too.

I didn't know what was happening. Everyone just suddenly turned to dust, and then, planes fell from the sky, the power went out, explosions went left and right. The entire street was just on fire, as I saw people running in terror from something they couldn't escape. The air around me was pure dust, and I began choking, unable to see anything at all.

This is it.

The end of all life.

I reached over to my phone, looking to see that it was still functional. I called everyone in the Hybrid Squad group chat, but no one answered. Now, it was just me, lying in an empty room which used to be Lucas's home. I was the only one still alive.

Then I heard the ringtone of my phone, I looked over to see who it was. It was a group call.

I picked up the phone and accepted the call. "Bloodrayne!" Frisk screamed. "Oh thank god, you're still alive! I just saw a fuckton of people at the mall just turn to dust; innocent people, women and children turned to just fucking dust!"

"Yeah, same here!" Maxine said.

"Nick, Lucas, Shaun, Max, and Liam turned to dust." I began to stand up from the pile of dust on the floor.

"How do you know?" Freddie asked.

"I was calling Nick as he was dusted, and I saw Lucas, Liam, Shaun, and Max die after."

"Well holy fucking shit. The OG hybrid squad is just us now, huh?" Freddie said.

"Yep. Just you and Bloodrayne," Maxine sighs.

I walked over to the patio in Liam's room, to see just pure dust, the wind howling in the distance, and then thunder strikes. The smoke fills the air around, mixing with the dust of innocent people.

What did the fuck happen?

I ran over to the exit of the apartment, sprinting down the stairs and into the parking lot. I rushed into the first car I saw, with the keys to it on the floor, surrounded by the dust of one of our neighbours.

While hopping into the car, there was a dog in a cage in the passenger seat, looking sad, with its ears down. "Don't worry little boy, you're safe with me," I say as I open the cage, hugging it softly. 

I drive onto the road, watching as the fire blazes through the streets. I call Freddie and the others again, wondering where to meet. 

"Okay, I think it's best if we just go to the Multiverse Academy," Frisk says, as I hear a car door slamming. 

I connected my phone into the car's radio, as I put on Isolated System. People were still running around, and I saw plane debris on fire, small explosions coming from the plane.

A tear ran down my eye as I remembered Shaun looking into my eyes and whispering, "I'm sorry," as he turned to dust. I wiped the tear away as I turned onto the highway, onto the Multiverse Academy with my new dog.

I had visions for the past few days describing from what I had remembered a purple guy collecting rocks on his weird gauntlet thing, and when I heard a snap in my head, everyone started turning to dust. What does this mean? 

I just can't shake the thought off my mind of that purple dude that's been haunting my dreams. What was his name? Was it him that caused everything? My vision becomes more blurry as I think about it more. I begin to think more clearly and focus on the road again.

Now, another thought comes through my mind. All I hear in my head is the word "Thanos." Now another blunder of theories plagues my thoughts. Was it the name of that man-thing? I shake it off before I stop in Vernon. I tune to the radio to hear the middle of an emergency broadcast.

"--reports coming in that people are turning to dust," the announcer says. "Everyone stay inside for right now, board up your windows, and go to your--" The radio cuts to static after I hear a loud explosion in the distance. The dog sitting beside me jumps in fear and crawls into my lap. I pet them, as I stop at a gas station. It seems completely intact, and barely any cars to be seen.

I exit the car, petting the dog one last time as I fill up on gas. I saw that there were gas canisters in the back, so I filled them up, and refuelled the car. After I left, I drove off again. Now onto the Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

*Nick's POV*

"What the fuck?" I mutter as I open my eyes. I'm surrounded by other people probably just as confused as me. The entire floor is just water, orange like a sunset. It felt so surreal, I thought it was just a dream. I remembered the complete terror as my body turned to just dust. Holding my phone in my hands, hearing the complete fear in Bloodrayne's voice.

I slowly rise from the ground, inspecting the people and surroundings around me. There are so many people, they just go on for kilometres, and I don't recognize a single person around me. Also, that and my vision is hella blurry, I can't see shit.

I slowly begin to shuffle through the crowd of people to see if I can find Lucas. After a long time of just pushing people and running, I find him. He's on the floor, crying with his hands covering his face, as Max sits beside him. His hair is a mess, and his clothes are soaked. I kneel down beside him, slightly patting his head, feeling his jet black hair. "Luke?" I whisper as I grab his hand. "I'm here."

"Nick?" He says as he looks at me. "Is it-- is it you?"

"Babe," I pulled him into a hug. "You know it's always me. I love you." I rest my head on his shoulder as a tear ran down his face.

*Bloodrayne's POV*

"Everyone get on!" I heard one of the Alternate Liams say. I could hear the explosions coming closer to the apartment building, the bodies of the infected burned as the buildings were torn down. I sprinted alongside Freddie, Maxine, and Chloe. All of the Singh's stuff was transported safely to the Academy, hopefully finding of what happened. 

As we got onto the helicopter, it took off into the air, as I looked down from the window, to see the entire city on fire. I can't believe they did this. The fucking government did this.

I looked over at Freddie, and he looked like he was about to collapse. That's exactly what happened. He fell on the floor and tumbled off the helicopter. I ran over to the side to catch him, but I couldn't. I screamed his name, as I saw his eyes open. He tried to use the Emergency Rockets on his boots, but it was too late. He fell to the ground, as I watched him in horror as his body burned in the flame. 

***

I remember when everything was alright. It was fun back then, well, until the snap. It's 2023, and there's almost no hope for the future of humanity. There had been an outbreak of the Hybrid Virus, and it spread everywhere in North America. The Multiverse Academy is one of the last places that people are truly safe in.

There were alien invasions on earth, and it was rather easy for the extraterrestrial lifeforms to take over parts of the world, almost the entire population of Asia is made into slaves for the alien ruler. Meanwhile, in Europe, entire countries are in complete utter destruction. The UN has split apart, and England is in a civil war. North and South America has been plagued by the Hybrid Virus.

I looked out of the window of my dorm, watching as the pigeons zoom through the sky as the sun rises over the mountains. My dorm had one of the best views of the entire academy, I could see Mt. Ebbot clearly from my window. It reminded me of when the Hybrid Squad wasn't just me. Freddie, Liam, Lucas, Nick, Max, and Shaun... They were either killed in the snap, or in the apocalypse that followed. God, just remembering everything, it hurts so much. I began to tear up, falling back in my bed. At least Maxine and Chloe are still alive. Ever since the new outbreak, learning from the ROTO timeline, we built a forcefield over the Academy. It was one of the most important things in our universe and the only way to traverse throughout the multiverse.

I looked over to my phone to check my Instagram, but I still lied there completely still, my hair is a tangled mess and had no motivation for getting up. I hadn't felt this way since Frisk's death, but today was officially five years since he died. September 23.

I heard a beeping coming from my earpiece. "Yeah?" I groggily asked while putting my finger on my ear. 

"Bloodrayne, come down to the lab," Alphys said, still with her geeky voice. I honestly couldn't really take her seriously, but she was one of the most intelligent here.

"What's the situation?"

"Remember the aliens that invaded Asia?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I got up from the bed and started getting my clothes on, fixing my hair.

"We're detecting one of their spaceships coming for the Academy. From our analysis, they should be here in no less than four hours."

"Are the troops ready?" I walked out of my dorm, walking down the dark hallway. 

"Yeah, I already informed them."

"Great." The transmission was cut, and I started to jog, jumping down the stairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so, I think I may have found the key to winning this," Alphys said. "If I remember, there were six elemental crystals, and if someone were able to wield all of them, using the Infinity Gauntlet..." She shivered. "They could snap their fingers, and--" she stopped.

"And?" I asked.

"They could wipe out half of all life."

"So you mean-"

"Yeah, whoever collected those stones, wherever they are, is the reason the entire multiverse is in chaos," she looked down at the floor. "Do I have to explain any more?"

"No," Maxine said. "We get it."

"Is the army ready yet?" I grabbed my rifle from the arsenal wall, looking at the forgotten names of the loyal Hybrid Squad. Damn, it's been five years, why can't I get over this? 

I heard a stampede of footsteps from above, assuming that it was the Academy army. Weird, it's a school, yet we have an army. I guess it's more than that now. I ran up the stairs and onto the fields. They had already lined up in the curved formation already, and I pushed through them while I went to the front. 

I saw what assumed to the alien's ships arriving, watching as the shard-shaped ships crash down on the ground. "It's time." I charge a fireball and watch it in my hand. "What is your business here? Don't have enough of what you want? Looking for something? Someone?"

"We seek for Lucas Singh." The gritty-voiced bluish-purple alien said to me.

"Well sorry, he's been dead for more than five years," Maxine yelled, taking out her pistol.

"Anything else you need?" 

"You, red girl, are a danger to this universe. You have powers more powerful than an infinity stone." The alien keeps monologuing. "We must take you to him."

"Who's him?" I walk forward.

"Thanos."

I stumble back in shock, dropping my pistol and nearly falling over. I heard the snap in my head again, remembering how Liam, Lucas, Shaun, Nick, and Max turned to ash. Frisk falling from the helicopter-- oh god. "Y-- you're not bringing me to that thing." I stutter. "I d-- don't know who he is, but I know what he's done." I grab the pistol from the mossy, wet ground. 

I picked up my radio, my hands shaking. "Alphys, open forcefield part 27-A, on my signal."

"Bl-- Bloodrayne, I can't do that. It's a risk to the Academy," Alphys sais. 

"Alph, just do it." I charged a small fireball. "Now!"

I charged towards the army of aliens, Maxine and Chloe sprinting beside me. "Blood, watch out!" Chloe pushed me over, hearing a small detonation. "Damn, be careful next time."

"Yeah, I got the message." I shot at the xenomorph-looking aliens, charging another fireball. 

"Bloodrayne, we need you back at the lab, ASAP." I heard Alphys say over the radio. 

"Coming," I say, as I run back into the school. 

The halls are empty, paper, binders, and other stuff are littered across the floor. 

As I got there, Alphys looked at me, smiling softly. She nodded her head toward one of the display cases. It was one of those that would do a dramatic reveal, and it did prove itself. 

Up came a large gold-plated gauntlet, with six slots on it. "Is this it?" I look back up at Alphys. 

"It is, " she looks at the old, dusty time machine. "I'll send you back to 2018, May 4th, to be exact, " she gently placed the gauntlet in my hands. "You'll have to give it to Lucas. He's the only one to be able to handle it." Alphys went over to the desk. "The dusting never happened in the Zombie universe, so I think you'll have to be through that one."

"So, do I just step on the platform?" I ask.

"Just wait for it to start up. I'll tell you when. Remember everything?"

"I hope so, that was a fuckton of information."

There was a small moment of silence. 

"Okay, now!" The machine sparked with electricity, as I ran towards it. 

*2018*

"Bloodrayne?" Lucas looked at me and tilted his head. "Where did you come from?"

I tossed over the gauntlet to Lucas, him returning an even more confused look. "I can explain later. But now we gotta go to the Zombie universe." I sat down at the computer desk and began to log onto the system.

"Blood, tell me what the fuck you're doing!" I heard Nick yell. 

"I said, I can explain later!" I slammed my hands down as the multiverse portal opened. 

Footsteps rapidly descended the staircase, a mumbling voice coming closer.

The principal looked sternly at me. "Bloodrayne Willows, what the hell are you doing? All of the alarms are going off!"

"Saving the universe, you ungrateful piece of shit!" I took the gauntlet from Lucas' hands. "Look," I glared at everyone. "There's this guy, collecting infinity stones. If he gets all of them, he could set the apocalypse in motion. Half of all living things gone. Just like that."

Everyone looked at me in shock, their jaws dropped in horror. "Everyone except me in this room will die. Five years I had to live with this fear. That there was someone, stronger than all of us."

I hopped into the portal, to see the walls of the Kelowna Colony. Liam was standing in front of me, showing a sign of confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Lucas?" I ask him, putting on the gauntlet. The portal began to close behind me, as I walk towards the used to be Orchard Park. I signalled Liam to follow me, as I approached the doors.

"He's in the food court, why do you ask?" He looked at me, still confused.

"There's this guy, Thanos, he's collecting infinity stones, and if he gets all of them, he can kill half of all life in an instant." I glared at him. "Do you understand?"

"Holy shit, so we really gotta work hard," Liam replied.

"Yeah, the Avengers couldn't stop him, but maybe we can." I looked at the gauntlet. "And that's where this comes in. I'm going to give this to Lucas, and we shall seek the stones."

As we walked into the food court, I see Lucas eating some sort of pork and mashed potatoes. He's eating alone, checking his phone once in a while. Liam and I walk up to his table, glaring at Lucas.

"Oh, hey Bloodrayne, what's up?" Lucas smiles as he finishes his meal.

"We're assembling a team." I tossed him the Infinity Gauntlet. "They're going to need our help."

"Who?"

"The entire universe." I looked down. "The Avengers couldn't stop them, maybe together, we could."

"And where do I come in?" Lucas tilted his head in confusion. "And what is this thing?"

"The infinity gauntlet. You'll see what it does." He slipped on the gauntlet.

"It fits nice, what's it made of?" He clenched his fist, adjusting the thing to fit on his hand. Admiring the item, Lucas looks back at me.

"It's made out of Uru, the thing that made Thor's hammer, " I looked back at him, smirking. "Well, we don't have much time to do this, so we better get going now."

Lucas got up from his seat and began to walk with us outside of the colony. We got into the jeep and circled around the colony to get the remaining Hybrid Squad.

"Hey Y'all, what's the situation?" Nick jumped into the jeep, smirking softly.

"Get in loser, we're going to save the universe!" We quickly drove away to get Shaun, Frisk, Bonnie, and Nick.

"Okay, there's a quinjet at the airport, it can survive through space," I said, looking at everyone. 

"Well, let's collect some rocks!" Lucas cheerfully raises his hands, holding onto the infinity gauntlet.

The gates to the outside world are opened, the hard metal scraped against the concrete. We zoom onto the highway, hitting a few potholes on our way out. Some of the cars are pushed to the side, most are piled up on each other. There is still some snow on the road, maybe a little bit of ice. I connect my phone to the jeep using Bluetooth, and I play some music from Audiomachine.

We ran some zombies over on our way, and somehow, there wasn't many. Just blood splattered everywhere, and some cars on the verge of exploding.

As we arrive at the airport, I notice that the place is empty, as if someone came and cleaned it. It gives that sort of odd, guess-I'm-about-to-due sort of vibe. Anyways, we get to the front doors of the airport, watching closely for any infected. All of us, collectively, take out our weapons. I fidgeted with the fireball in my hand, tossing it around me as if it were a basketball. I dribbled it as I walked through the airport, leaving a small burn mark everywhere it went.

The place overall was rather clean, a little worse for wear, but still looking alright.

*Hybrid Universe, third person POV*

Nick closed his door to the dorm, sighing softly. He unlocked his phone while walking over to the school, texting Lucas:

Nick: Do you know what happened yesterday?

Lucas: Dude, who was that person?

Nick: She said something about someone setting the apocalypse into motion.

Lucas: What now?

Nick began to think for a moment, he stood against the wall. His mind began to wander, and his phone rang. Lucas was calling him, so he picked it up. "Yeah?" He started walking again, rolling his eyes.

"I can track the other Bloodrayne. The portal's open, and they are starting the hunt," Lucas says.

"Well fuck, guess I'm skipping class again. You now what, Lucas? I can't, if I do, I'll fail all my classes." Nick kicked the door outside.

"Your choice, failing a stupid class, or letting trillions die? Nick, we can't do this without you."

"Fine," Nick sighed. "I'll go with you, I'll call the school that I'm going to be absent," he ended the call.


	5. Chapter 5

*Zombie Universe* 

Adult Bloodrayne looked out of the window of the quinjet. The jet was rather large, spacious and mainly empty. It was rather quiet, as she reflected on her actions. The watch on her wrist started beeping, indicating a call from Nick. "Yes?" She answered.

"Have anything else we need to do?" Nick replied, sighing softly.

"Not right now, but I'll call you when I need to," Bloodrayne paced around the jet, trying to find something to eat. 

"Yeah, alright." Nick ended the call, as Bloodrayne found a can of chicken. She scratched the back of her head, as she took out her phone. Sitting down on the small table inside, she ate the chicken silently. Alt Lucas swiveled the pilot chair, looking over at adult Bloodrayne. 

"Hey, Blood?" Alt Lucas looked at the gauntlet, slipping it off his hand. "I don't want this responsibility. You know more about this than I do."

At that moment, a flash of Adult Bloodrayne's memories went through her head. She could faintly see the power stone fall into the gauntlet. She slammed her hands down on the table, as a tear ran down her face. "He-- he's got the first stone." Bloodrayne shook her head. "Give it to me." 

Alt Lucas tossed the gauntlet over to her, and sighed. "Thanks, I really appreciate it," he swiveled back and started piloting again. "So, where to now?" 

"The Avengers facility. We need to find Vision, and," she shivered. "We need to get the time stone from the Sorcerer Supreme." 

"Alright then, New York it is," Alt Lucas sighed.

***

Adult Bloodrayne entered the New York sanctum, and was immediately confronted by Doctor Strange, with the orange glow of the portal behind him. He was wearing his blue slacks, Cloak of Levitation, and belts. "What is your business here?" He said, staring at Bloodrayne. 

"Well, I need--" She held out her hand, stopping time entirely. She could see the Sorcerer beginning to open the Eye of Agamotto, the glowing green stone encapsulated in it. The necklace still moves, yet slowed down to nearly a stop. She opened her hand, letting a flame come from it. She let the fire onto the metal, beginning to melt it entirely. But then, Doctor Strange starts moving again. Time is still stopped, nothing else is happening.

"You're not getting the stone." The Sorcerer grunted. 

Adult Bloodrayne let down her hand. "I've seen a lot of shit. A future, where half of all life dies." 

"I don't believe you. Why do you need the eye?" Strange began walking towards her. 

"So I can stop that being," she glared into his eyes. She began to sweat, and she starts to shake. Bloodrayne charged her hands with fire, as she backed away. 

"Either way, I'm not letting you take it." He keeps his stern look on his face, giving a threatening stare.

"Fine," she backed away, as she glanced at Lucas. He held out his hand as Stephen was lifted into the air. He tightened his grip, tightening the Sorcerer's neck. "But I have other ways." 

The sorcerer passed out, and she walked over to the sleeping body, and ripped off the necklace. She smashed it down with her foot, and took the time stone off the floor. 

Adult Bloodrayne places the stone on the gauntlet, and green energy courses through her veins. She flinched, as the team walked back to the quinjet, sitting across the street.


	6. Chapter 6

It was near sunset when the team arrived at the Avengers Compound. It was a large, mall-sized building surrounding large fields of grass and a lake. The place was empty, almost deserted. There was one person mowing the lawn outside and didn't notice them entering. Bloodrayne looked around for a while and saw that no one was here. When the team was walking out, she saw James Rhodes, an average height ex-air force colonel with leg prosthetics so he could walk.

He seemed to be in mid-conversation with someone when he looked up. "I'm sorry, are you looking for someone?" James asked, scanning the group. "Oh, and by the way, you can't carry weapons in here." He pointed at the gauntlet.

"Oh, sorry. I need to talk to either Mr. Stark or the Vision." Bloodrayne said, tapping her foot.

"None of them are here, and I can't disclose their locations," James nodded his head towards the exit. "You'll have to leave."

They all began to leave the facility, mumbling to each other. When the team got back onto the quinjet, Bloodrayne ran her hand through her hair. "Well, we're fucked. We only have a week to do this shit, and we have nothing." Bloodrayne thought of something and sat down. "Everyone, I have a plan. I'll go to space with Nick, Lucas, and Bonnie, and the rest of y'all stay and find Vision. Okay?"

"Who's taking the jet?" Shaun asked. 

"My team will, y'all can use whatever you can find."

"So we're on foot. Figures," Freddie and Shaun both left the quinjet, waving goodbye.

The jet took off moments later, as Bloodrayne sits down to pilot it. She swivelled her chair around and saw the rest of her team having coffee. "Well, I know at least where the Tesseract is," Bloodrayne looked back at the map. "It's about a month away, that's the problem." 

"Could you do a space jump?" Bonnie asked. 

Bloodrayne thought about it and looked at the control panel. "Oh, I guess we can," she uploaded the coordinates to Asgard. "Okay, we're locked on. Y'all better finish up your coffees and buckle up." 

They all sat down in chairs, as the ship flew into a hexagonal patterned hole. It kept flying through the same thing until they were at the realm. There was nothing except debris floating around where it was. It had been about a week since they were on Earth. 

"Well fuck, there's no more Asgard," Bonnie looked out the window in shock. "What now?"

When she said that, a signal began intercepting their chat. "Hello anyone who is hearing this. Our ship is stranded with rarely any fuel, and we need to get to C-53." The voice said.

"That sounds like Thor. We found where they are," Bloodrayne started piloting the jet and towards the signal. About a few hours after, they found the ship staying completely still. There was silence, as Bloodrayne picked up her radio. "Hello?" She turned to the ship's signal. "I can help."


	7. Chapter 7

"Permission to come aboard?" Bloodrayne asked into the radio, with the response coming soon after.

"Yes," was the simple response made by Thor.

"Bonnie?" Bloodrayne yelled. "Do we have any space suits?"

"Yes, but there is only one. Bood, you'll have to go alone," Bonnie dragged the suit over to her, nodding.

Bloodrayne put the suit on, adjusting it to her liking. "Alright Thor, is there an airlock you can open?"

There was a slight mumbling on the other side, with a sudden scream of: "Just open the damn thing!"

Thor sighed. "Yes, there is one on the other side of this ship. Tell me when to open it."

"Alright, on my way," Bloodrayne waved goodbye and opened the jet's airlock. She left the ship, using her fire powers to guide her around. It was dark and desolate, all she could see is the stars and the light of her fire. It felt claustrophobic, yet so roomful.

Soon, she found her way around the ship and knocked on the airlock door. It gave a screeching opening, and she walked inside. When the door to inside the ship opened, she saw Thor and a thousand or so civilians staring at her. 

"So, do you need help getting to what planet?" She immediately asked. 

"My people and I need to get to Earth, and I assume you came from there?" Thor asked, glancing at her. He was about a foot taller than her, so he had to look down to just look at her eyes. 

"Yes, I was looking for an artifact. I will get you to earth, in exchange for it." Bloodrayne looked over to the gauntlet. "I can sense that someone has it." She pointed at Loki. "I know you have the Tesseract."

"I'm sorry, you need the Tesseract?" Loki asked, walking over to Bloodrayne. 

"Yes, and I can use it to send you guys to Earth, deal?" She held out her hand for a handshake.

"Deal," Loki said with a grin on his face. He put his other hand behind his back, holding a knife. She noticed that he had hidden his hand, and she clenched her hand in a fist, the time stone glowing on her thumb. 

"Do you really want to do that?" She said, glancing over to the knife.

"Loki," Thor said behind her. "Give her the Tesseract."

"Brother, what if she's a threat? Have you ever thought of that?"

Bloodrayne sighed. "I am not a threat to any of these people. I want to protect the universe from Thanos--" She felt a sharp pain in her head, a quick vision of the mad titan with the space stone on his gauntlet made her collapse to the ground. She quickly got back up, with a stern look on her face. "I need it now. Thanos has already gotten his second stone." 

"Wait, what?" Loki was taken aback. 

"I come from a different universe, it's hard to explain." 

Loki handed the tesseract to her, Bloodrayne threw it on the ground and smashed it with her foot. There it was, the space stone, sitting in a pile of blue ash of what used to be the cube. "Is there any other stones you know where it is?" She looked back at Thor.

"Some other Asgardians had placed the reality stone on Knowhere,and the Power stone's in Xandar," he said.

"Alright. Thank you, and I shall call my team before I send you off to Earth." She placed her hand on her earpiece. "Alright, I will send a portal over to you guys, I got the stone."


	8. Chapter 8

"Permission to come aboard?" Bloodrayne asked into the radio, with the response coming soon after.

"Yes," was the simple response made by Thor.

"Bonnie?" Bloodrayne yelled. "Do we have any space suits?"

"Yes, but there is only one. Bood, you'll have to go alone," Bonnie dragged the suit over to her, nodding.

Bloodrayne put the suit on, adjusting it to her liking. "Alright Thor, is there an airlock you can open?"

There was a slight mumbling on the other side, with a sudden scream of: "Just open the damn thing!"

Thor sighed. "Yes, there is one on the other side of this ship. Tell me when to open it."

"Alright, on my way," Bloodrayne waved goodbye and opened the jet's airlock. She left the ship, using her fire powers to guide her around. It was dark and desolate, all she could see is the stars and the light of her fire. It felt claustrophobic, yet so roomful.

Soon, she found her way around the ship and knocked on the airlock door. It gave a screeching opening, and she walked inside. When the door to inside the ship opened, she saw Thor and a thousand or so civilians staring at her. 

"So, do you need help getting to what planet?" She immediately asked. 

"My people and I need to get to Earth, and I assume you came from there?" Thor asked, glancing at her. He was about a foot taller than her, so he had to look down to just look at her eyes. 

"Yes, I was looking for an artifact. I will get you to earth, in exchange for it." Bloodrayne looked over to the gauntlet. "I can sense that someone has it." She pointed at Loki. "I know you have the Tesseract."

"I'm sorry, you need the Tesseract?" Loki asked, walking over to Bloodrayne. 

"Yes, and I can use it to send you guys to Earth, deal?" She held out her hand for a handshake.

"Deal," Loki said with a grin on his face. He put his other hand behind his back, holding a knife. She noticed that he had hidden his hand, and she clenched her hand in a fist, the time stone glowing on her thumb. 

"Do you really want to do that?" She said, glancing over to the knife.

"Loki," Thor said behind her. "Give her the Tesseract."

"Brother, what if she's a threat? Have you ever thought of that?"

Bloodrayne sighed. "I am not a threat to any of these people. I want to protect the universe from Thanos--" She felt a sharp pain in her head, a quick vision of the mad titan with the space stone on his gauntlet made her collapse to the ground. She quickly got back up, with a stern look on her face. "I need it now. Thanos has already gotten his second stone." 

"Wait, what?" Loki was taken aback. 

"I come from a different universe, it's hard to explain." 

Loki handed the tesseract to her, Bloodrayne threw it on the ground and smashed it with her foot. There it was, the space stone, sitting in a pile of blue ash of what used to be the cube. "Is there any other stones you know where it is?" She looked back at Thor.

"Some other Asgardians had placed the reality stone on Knowhere,and the Power stone's in Xandar," he said.

"Alright. Thank you, and I shall call my team before I send you off to Earth." She placed her hand on her earpiece. "Alright, I will send a portal over to you guys, I got the stone."


	9. Chapter 9

Smoke filled the skies, abandoned ships littered the ground. The entire planet was in ruins, and a faint siren was in the distance. There were bodies covering the lakes, their houses crumbled to ruins. Bloodrayne looked around the area, and she noticed a map standing on a podium. Bloodrayne felt a pain that felt like a bullet go through her head, a slight image of the soul stone slipping on Thanos' gauntlet.

"Oh god, do you think it's still here?" Lucas asked, picking up a small dog tag. 

"It better be," she looked at the map, seeing a government building that's about a few miles away. "Alright, I found it, come here."

"Okay," Bonnie and the rest of the group walked over to Bloodrayne and they teleported to the building. 

As they arrived, the team were soon surrounded by a swarm of star-shaped ships, cornering them. Before they were swarmed, Bloodrayne hid the gauntlet using the reality stone. 

"What are you here for?" A loud, almost demonic voice screamed from a loudspeaker. 

"We came here for a relic that's in your possession," Bloodrayne yelled back. "We need it for special reasons."

"Are you associated with Thanos or his associates?" The person behind the loudspeaker asked.

"No, we are trying to stop them," Bonnie said.

"Alright, I will let you in, but the guards will have to confiscate your weapons until you leave." The ships flew away, retreating into the back.

The team all walked into the government building, letting them take their weapons, and the guards don't notice the gauntlet. The team and guards enter the elevator to go up, and Bloodrayne looks around.

"So, here for the power stone, I guess?" One of the guards said, leaning against the wall. 

"Yeah," Bloodrayne said.

"So, do you have any other stones?" The same guard said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah. Space, Reality and Time," Bloodrayne quietly mumbled. 

All the guards surrounded her, and drew out their weapons. "Where are they?" They yelled.

Bloodrayne sighed, and disabled the reality stone. "Alright whatever, shoot me. But I will tell you this. I am not associated with Thanos or any of his acquaintances."

"Tell me the truth." The guards had their guns pointed straight at her head.

"This may sound ridiculous, but I come from a different universe, and from 2023." Bloodrayne sighed, continuing on. "In my universe, Thanos acquired all of the stones and decimated half of all life."

The guards eyes widened, placing his weapon down. "Miss, get out the Orb." 

As the team and following guards left the elevator, a lady with a formal, all white and gold military uniform held a round ball, which had the power stone inside. 

"Here, take it," the lady said, kneeling down and holding the stone high in the air.

"Than you very much, miss," Bloodrayne turned around and looked back at the team. They all nodded, and went back to Earth.

It was still the middle of the day, and they were in a remote area near the Colony. It was quiet, and filled with overgrown grass.

"I think it's best if you all stay back from this," Bloodrayne looked at the Orb, and softly opened it. The stone sat in the middle of the ball, glowing a deep purple light onto her face. 

She reached her hand out for it, and there was a slight pain around her as her hand got closer. She took the stone into her hand, and a storm of purple beams surrounded her, the forest around being decimated. She screamed in agony, trying her best to fight the force. 

Bloodrayne forcefully placed the stone onto the gauntlet, a purple force coursing through her veins. She looked around at the destroyed forest, sighing and kneeling down.

"Blood, you alright?" Nick ran over to her and helped her back up. "That seemed painful."

"Nah, just a mild pain and some destruction of forests, that's all," Bloodrayne smiled, and let the team look at the gauntlet. 

"Willows," Alphys' voice came on in her ear piece. "We've got new information on where the stones are."

"Okay, I just need the Soul and Mind stones, Shaun and Freddie are finding Vision and the mind stone," Bloodrayne said back.

"Good, we found out that the Soul stone is on Vormir, and there's only one way to get it," Alphys sighed.

"How?"

"A sacrifice of the one who a person loves deeply."

She was taken aback, breathing heavily. "You mean that one of us has to die?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes, I'm sadly going to have to admit that. I think the past you can just kill Shaun, he's not important anyway," Alphys said, chuckling.

"Well, guess I'll have to find the other me and Shaun, I guess." Bloodrayne ended the transmission.

"Hey Shaun, you there?" She started another call with Shaun. 

"Yep, we just found Vision and we're in Wakanda, trying to get this thing out," Shaun said. "It's gonna take a few hours though."

"Alright," Bloodrayne said, powering the Space stone. "I'm sending a portal to you, hop in, we'll need you now."

"Okay." She opened up a portal to Shaun and he appeared in front of then. "What the fuck happened here?" 

"No questions right now, I need to find the past me," Bloodrayne and the team teleported to the colony, and walked up to the past Bloodrayne. "Blood, we'll need you."

"Wait, you're me, right?" Past Bloodrayne asked. 

"Oh, yeah," Future Bloodrayne said, letting down her ponytail. "I can tell you everything later. Just trust me."

"I can probably trust myself, so let's go."

"Lucas, Nick, and Bonnie, can you stay at the colony for now?" Future Bloodrayne asked.

"Oh yeah, I need a break." Bonnie sighed, laughing softly.

The new team went to Vormir, Future Bloodrayne sighing softly. 

"Welcome, Shaun, son of Dakota," the stonekeeper said. "Welcome, Bloodrayne, daughter of Mia." 

"How do you know our names?" Past Bloodrayne asked. 

"It is a curse to know everything about everyone who comes to this place," the Stonekeeper said. "Soul holds a special place among the infinity stones. You might say, it is a certain wisdom."

"May you tell me what it needs?" Shaun asked.

"To ensure that the person who possesses it understand its power, it demands a sacrifice," the Stonekeeper continued.

"Of what?" Past Bloodrayne asked.

"In order to take the stone, you must lose the one that which you love. You might say, a soul for a soul."

Past Bloodrayne stumbled back in shock, gasping for air. "You motherfucker!" She slapped her older self in the face. "You really want to see me suffer, don't you?"

"I'll say this, do you really want me to experience everyone I loved die?" Future Bloodrayne yelled at her. 

Her past self's eyes widened, looking at the future self. "Alright."

They walked up the mountain following the Stonekeeper, staying silent.

When the reached the peak of the mountain, Shaun looked down at the cliff. There was already dried blood sitting at the end of the fall. "Babe, I'm ready."

"Shaun, I am so sorry," tears were already forming in the past Bloodrayne's eyes, as she went to the cliff. 

The two hugged for about a minute, then the Past Bloodrayne started to let go of Shaun, but she couldn't do it fully. "I can't do it. I love you too much," she hugged him tighter and cried on his shoulder.

"Just let me go, I will always love you," Shaun whispered into her ear. "Let me die."

She felt the heat if his body one last time, the loving tough of his hand brush against her hair, and she.looked into his eyes, and Shaun nodded. 

Past Bloodrayne let go of Shaun, falling back and bursting into tears. She sobbed, and saw a bright blue light go into the sky. Shaun's corpse stood at the bottom the fall, his body shattered and blood spewing from it. His eyes closed, and let go of life.

Both Bloodraynes teleported down to a beach-like area, and awoke with the soul stone in the Past Bloodrayne's hand. 

"I'm sorry," Future bloodrayne whispered, hugging her past self as she cried uncontrollably. Her past self gave her the soul stone, and placed it into her gauntlet.

They both travelled back to the Colony, the rest of the Hybrid Squad waiting for them. When they saw they didn't have Shaun with them, and the past Bloodrayne in tears, they looked up at her future self.

"What happened with him?" Lucas asked.

"This," Bloodrayne said, pointing at the Soul stone. "For Shaun's life."

"Bloodrayne!" Freddie screamed in excitement, starting a call. 

"What is it?" Bloodrayne asked, smiling softly.

"We got the mind stone out, and Vision's still alive," Freddie sighed. "Did you get the other one?"

"Yeah, but," she sighed. "We lost Shaun."

"I didn't care about hin anyway, so whatever. Just come her and get it," Freddie said, ending the call.


	11. Chapter 11

Bloodrayne powered the space stone and went to Wakanda. It was boiling hot outside, a drastic change from the near freezing conditions she was in a few seconds ago. She was greeted by Freddie, holding in his hands the mind stone on a cloth. "I'm sorry that Shaun passed away, dude," Freddie sighed, and placed the cloth on the table, sitting down. 

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Bloodrayne asked, taking the cloth and putting it inside her pocket. "Tell me everything."

"Put the stone in first, I want to see what happens."

She breathed heavily, as she placed the last stone into the gauntlet. A rainbow energy coursed throughout her body, a sharp pain coming from it. She screamed in agony, falling down to the floor. She clenched her fist, and the stones were disabled. 

Bloodrayne got back up, a few burns on her body, then she felt another sharp pain. A glimpse of the time stone sitting on Thanos' gauntlet went through her mind. 

"I've got to go," Bloodrayne pulled out a small device and pressed it. A green portal appeared in front of her, both Freddie and Bloodrayne go through it. 

The alarms start going off again at the academy, the red lights emitting a glow that covered the walls. She limped around the basement, and she fell down and screamed. 

The power of the stones was so powerful it nearly killed her. When she got used to it, she calmed it down and took over control. "Hybrid Squad!" She screamed into her earpiece, starting a group call.

"Yeah, what? I'm in another call, with Blood-- another you." Nick responded. 

"I may need your help, and when you see a blue portal, assemble the team and anyone else that can help, and go through it." 

"Alright," Nick said.

She felt a sharp pain inside her head, and a glimpse of Thanos' fully assembled gauntlet haunted her mind. 

She tried to power the stones, but it wouldn't work. All of the stones glowed in harmony, and a portal opened. She jumped through it, seeing the titan about to snap.

"No!" Bloodrayne and Thor screamed at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

The green glow of the stone was all she could see. Time was at a stop, the harsh glow of the other gauntlet's stones was a hauntingly beautiful sight. His fingers were in a mid-snap position, and then it all reversed. Bloodrayne let down her hand and used the reality stone to hide. It was about two minutes earlier, and the titan wasn't there. She looked down, seeing the bodies of countless Outriders and the blood that came from their corpses. The smell was horrid as if she was in a rotting meat freezer. She walked out of her hiding spot and saw the Wakandan army standing before the bodies. Outside of the area was multiple crushed ships, with electric sparks surrounding it. 

"Hello?" She screamed, getting the attention of everyone around. Thor sharply turned his head and glared at her. 

"Kid!" Bruce yelled, running over to her. "What you doing here? You need to leave," as he said that, Bloodrayne dropped her gauntlet.

"Thanos will be here very soon, I think less than a minute. I come from a different timeline, so he still has five of his stones," Bloodrayne picked it back up, putting it on once again. A rainbow thunder-like energy surged through her arm, and she clenched her fist. "Wanda. You have to do it now."

Wanda looked at Bloodrayne and charged her hand. "You cannot hurt me, all I feel is you," Vision said, smiling softly. She released a beam of energy at the stone, Vision closing his eyes.

A large blue portal emerged, the titan towering over everyone surrounding him. "He's here," Bloodrayne whispered.

She powered the reality stone and hid her gauntlet. Bloodrayne charged her fire and glared at Thanos. "Hey, idiot!" She charged at the titan, launching multiple fireballs. 

Thanos blocked all of her attacks using the power stone and got closer to her. She used her power stone and launched a more powerful fireball, hitting the titan. He launched back, firing a charge of lightning using his power stone. She used a defence spell and blocked the attack. "Wanda! Do it!" Bloodrayne screamed.

The mind stone cracked, and an explosion occured. Vision was dead, and the stone was no more. Wanda flew back, falling down to the ground. Bloodrayne was almost knocked out, but she watched from afar.

"I understand, my child," Thanos said, looking down at Wanda. "Better than anyone.

"You could never," she spat.

"Today I lost more than you could know," Thanos pat her head. "But now, there is no time to mourn." The titan started walking to the corpse. "No, there is no time at all."

The stones on Bloodrayne's gauntlet started reacting, and she screamed in agony. Thanos turned around to see Bloodrayne with a rainbow force surrounding her. "I have something than you don't." She breathed heavily, walking closer to Thanos. She stood in front of him, glaring right into his eyes.

"You are a mere child, there is no time for games," Thanos said.

"Oh, I know," she smiled, and let go of the reality spell. She showed off her fully assembled gauntlet to the titan, but he slapped her out of her way, nearly killing her. She stood there as Thanos reversed time and took the Mind stone. 

Bloodrayne couldn't do anything to help, she just watched in pain, as Thor fought him one last time. 

"Fuck you, Thanos," she mumbled, using her time powers and the time stone together and reversed time back before he got there.


	13. Chapter 13

She got back up and called the Hybrid Squad group chat. "Emergency, I'm sending a portal to you all, get in, and get ready."

"Wait, what?" Max said, getting everyone in the living room.

"Someone's threatening the universe's safety, and the Avengers need our help," Bloodrayne responded, powering the space stone and sent a portal to the Singh house.

Lucas, Freddie, Liam, Max, Main Bloodrayne, Bonnie, and Shaun all appeared. She powered the space stone again and sent a portal to Nick. He also appeared as well with Toriel.

"He's coming in less than 10 seconds, hide!" Bloodrayne looked at Wanda. "Get Vision out of here, as far away as you can."

Wanda and Vision left, and there was only the full Hybrid Squad, with Steve, Thor, and Bruce. 

The blue portal started opening, the mad titan towering over everyone around him. He glared at Bloodrayne and the rest of the team, clenching his fist.

"He's here," Steve said. "Eyes up, stay sharp."

Everyone charged at the titan, and he didn't flinch. Bloodrayne stared as they were defeated, one by one. When Thanos walked up to Bloodrayne, she didn't move.

"Where is the stone?" Thanos said, staring at her. "Tell me."

"I'm not telling you," Bloodrayne said. She glanced down at her hidden gauntlet and clenched her fist. "And if you do find it, you'll have to go through me." She closed her eyes and placed her fingers on her forehead. 

She opened her eyes, was Thanos, about to punch her, but frozen in place. She could see that he was struggling, his eyes moving all around, and then she noticed the charge of the Power stone. Thanos broke free of her spell, flinging her backwards. 

She reached out her hand, and the time came to a stop. She could see everything reversing until she couldn't anymore. 

Bloodrayne called the Squad again, and she noticed one less person there, Toriel. All there was is Nick, standing there confused. "Bloodrayne, if you need to, call everyone." He said, glancing at her gauntlet.

"Alphys?" She said, calling her. "Bring the most powerful students and staff, and all of the arsenal." 

"On it," Alphys replied, and she saw about 10 portals start to open. Sans flew out of the portal, circling the area in a helicopter. 

"Hey kiddo, this place-- rattles my bones," Sans said, dropping from the helicopter. "So, what's the emergency?"

"There's someone threatening the universe's safety, and--" Bloodrayne saw the blue portal emerging, and hid her gauntlet. She took a fight positioning, flying up in the air and charging a fireball. "Hybrid squad!" She screamed. "Let's do this!" 

She charged up to Thanos, throwing fireballs at him. "Bloodrayne, wait!" Nick screamed, but he was too late. Thanos fired a bolt of lightning at her, flinging her back once again. Wanda was already starting to destroy the mind stone, charging all of her energy into it. 

She used the power stone to charge more fireballs, all of them surrounding her. She collided them all into one and fired them at the titan. He flew back and charged another bolt back at her. She used a shield spell to protect herself, as everyone else fired everything they got at him. 

Sans was firing shards at Thanos, Nick was in his Xeno form and clawing him, while Lucas and everyone else used their weapons at the titan. Thanos charged the power stone, and everything around him was flown back, killing some, knocking out the rest. 

"You're not getting the stone!" Bloodrayne yelled, firing all she got at him. "Just give up!" She looked back at Wanda, and she saw the stone about to crack. "You're too late."

The stone exploded, sending Wanda back, nearly knocking her out. "My child, there is no time to mourn."

"One might say," Bloodrayne said, stopping the spell of the reality stone, showing off her gauntlet. "There is no time at all," she stopped time using her own powers including the time stone.

Thanos looked shocked, his eyes widening as he looked at the gauntlet. While he looked, she charged a bolt of lightning at the titan, launching him back. She threw a ball of pure power, with the lightning and fireballs. She powered the space stone and started to fling Thanos into trees while launching fire at him. 

He charged a ball of power at her, and she erased it from existence. "I am inevitable," he said, firing multiple things at her. 

"Whatever, purple idiot!" Bloodrayne screamed, firing everything she got back at him. This went on for about a minute or two until Thanos stopped firing. She charged everything she had, lightning, fireballs, and charges of pure power. He seemed as if he was about to die, kneeling down, head looking at the ground. She resumed time, letting everyone hear what she will say.

"Thanos, I will let you know this," Bloodrayne started charging all of the infinity stones together as one. "Your idea does not bring the universe balance." She placed the gauntlet on his neck. "You took everyone I loved, and somehow more, away from me." She fired the combined forces of the gauntlet through his neck, and his head fell down to the ground, rolling a few metres before it stopped.

She used the combined power of the stones to bring back Vision and the mind stone back. She smiled at Wanda, looking at everyone cheering. 

"Blood, you did it," Freddie looked at her, and hugged her tightly.

"Alphys, 2023?" She said into the earpiece.

"Bloodrayne, everyone's here. We're okay." Future Alphys said to her. "The work is done, we won."

Bloodrayne smiled softly, with tears running down her face. Everyone surrounded her and the titan's body, Nick helping her back up. 

"Damn, your arm seems a little bad," Nick said, as Bloodrayne took off the gauntlet. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm alright," she said, using her powers to heal her arm. There was still burn scars on her arm and neck, but it was barely noticable.


End file.
